


Punk Than Country

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: AU, Gen, Minor Character Death, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Critic as a musician





	

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I wrote back in 2011 that I decided to fix up any glaring errors and expand a tad on. One of the less cringy fics I wrote lol.

They weren’t no strangers to the lifestyle either, the drugs, the booze, and the chicks(and guys). In fact the guitarist, which was the Nerd, was known for doing lots of drugs and after a few months of joining the Sex Nerds, he fell in love with the lead singer the Critic. 4 years after living the punk musicians lifestyle, the band broke up and Critic found himself somewhere in Nashville.

5 more years later he found himself giving an interview with his duet partner for a magazine.

“Hello Critic and Terri, how are you guys today?” The interviewer, known as Paw, asked.

“We’re doing fine, we just finished shooting a music video for our single Kickassia.” The women in the cowboy hat replied.

“Yeah and it's going to be fucking awesome!” Critic started as the other two chuckled, “..if I find the people out there don’t think it's awesome...I’m gonna fucking...”

“Critic...” Terri warned as Critic then stopped leaving Paw laughing a bit, “You have to excuse him...he gets a little overexcited.”

“Yeah...I was like that in my old band...Linkara would have to yell at me to shut up.” 

“That's fine..actually that what I was kinda hoping to ask you two about today like what happened and how you do met. I was thinking since every other question have been asked to death and...” Paw started before being cut off.

“That’s fine go ahead. Be a nice change of pace.” Terri stated smiling, her facial expression and tone giving away the fact that she relieved.. 

“Ok thanks so Critic,” Paw then started, talking into the little audio recorder, “You used to be in a punk band which had be successful and now here you are in a country duo band. You secretly a big fan of country?”

Critic then laughed a little sheepishly, “Umm well..uh...”

“You can tell us the truth. I’m not gonna skin you alive or anything.” Paw added, eliciting a laugh from Terri.

“Thanks, glad to hear that and I do like her music haha, but I prefer more punk and rock music, the first band I was in The Sex Nerds was punk rock so when I met Terri and she knows about this cause I actually told when she asked me if I want to be her partner. I told her that I haven’t gotten anything fucking better to do....”

“...he was in a depressive time of his life around the same time my breakup with Edie happened....” Terri then interjected, the boys facing her, “..so we on a whim started singing sitting on one of the park benches around here and people seemed to like it.”

“Yeah..few of them said we sounded good together and hey singing is the fucking same thing in any genre right and I like to sing so we did a few practice sessions together and here we are.”

“He can sing country just as well as I can sing punk.” Terri added, causing Critic to chuckle.

“Well that's great. You said you were in a depressive state at that time, do you want to tell us about that?” Paw asked as he turned to face the Critic as a few seconds passed.

“Well I was going to propose to the Nerd the day he died, he OD on cocaine and prescription pills. He also been drinking a bit that night as Linkara later told me, I was back at the hotel writing a new song. He was only 27 years old.”

“I heard a rumor that song became Let Me Love You Longer...is that true?” 

“Yeah but at first it had different lyrics, hell it had no fucking title!” Critic then finished before Terri picked it up, chuckling a bit at his answer.

“It had a lot more profanity, but I understood where he was coming from as at the time he show me the song, my mom was still alive battling cancer. So I suggested writing my own version of the song with the same overall theme and Let Me Love You Longer came out.”

“She chose the title by the way. She didn’t like my title which was Life’s A Fucking Bitch.”

A minute passed as Critic smiled and the other two laughed.

“My mom and your brother liked my title better...”

“I know, I know. Don’t have to rub it in,” Critic teasingly retorted back, “Yeah her mom liked it. We sang it to her up in Medicine Hat, Canada a month before she went into the hospital.”

“She liked his singing voice too..”

“Everybody loves my singing...” Critic was facing Terri.

“Hey..keep your ego down Critic.” Terri replied, chuckling.

“Right sorry. She’s like a big sister to me, keeping me in check and everything.”

Paw laughed a bit before piping up again, “That’s great to hear so that must have been hard to give your first performance on the anniversary of his death?”

“Yeah well we have been singing for a year by then and we were giving a concert in Ontario and Terri helped me through it you know saying the Nerd would be proud of me singing and that he was watching over me. I said yeah and he probably watching the concert right now with her mother on a big screen TV somewhere in heaven.”

“Yeah I remember him telling me that. So we got out there and we actually decided to bump that song to the first per his request for that night and you won’t believe how huge the crowd applaud. It gave him a big old smile and we kicked it off from there.”

“You two have gotten quite popular now over the past few years. You have several awards from both US and Canada and now you have been nominated in several categories in the upcoming CMA awards, excited?”

“You bet we are Paw!” Critic said, in a deeper voice causing him to laugh.

“We’re gonna be singing our current single...”

“We shot the music video for the song in Nevada,” Critic said, interrupting Terri, “In a little micronation called Molossia.”

“I didn’t even know that country existed until he told me.”

“Oh, that is a good spot, Nevada is a pretty state.”

“Yeah it is and the video is supposed to be very funny. It features Critic wearing a M. Bison inspired outfit.”

“Yeah and if anyone was a fan of my old band they’ll recognize a couple of familiar people, Linkara and Spoony.”

“They were all great to work with and Kevin and his family were very nice.” 

“Yeah they were.” Critic added, reminiscing about the shoot with a pleasant smile, “One of them even had one of her old albums that she signed for them afterwards.” 

Terri nodded to confirm what he said before Critic continued his train of thought, “You know frankly if someone told me years ago that I was going to be up for a CMA award I would've laughed and asked if they were on some kind of fucking drug.” He finished with a laugh.

“I don't blame his past stuff there,” Terri said with a laugh of her own, “Past me wouldn't believed it either, I mean Critic was part of one of the biggest punk bands out there and I was a country singing cowgirl from Canada.” 

“Yeah, real life tend to follow logic as well as movies do,” Critic quipped which garnered a laugh from Paw and Terri.

“So I wanted to also ask about one of the tracks on the upcoming album, namely the cover of Waylon Jennings’s Are You Sure Hank Done It That Way, I heard rumors that you guys are putting your own spin on it.

“That we are. I thought wouldn’t it be funny in an ironic sort of way if we gave it more of a punk sound. Of course I would came up with that after she had me listen to a few of the well known country song” Critic started before Terri chimed in.

“But we’re still keeping to the original sound and we want to show respect as well so it’s going to be more of a punk country spin if anything,” Terri explained, “And I have to tell you we even got Hank Williams Jr’s son to do guest vocals on it.”

“Yeah, that is pretty fucking amazing. It turns out he really likes my old punk stuff, has the albums and a couple of shirts.”

“We met him at one of his shows, I wanted to do a bit of research and get a feel of what punk country sounds like and Hank 3 was our closest bet.” Terri supplemented.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“I know what he fucking would say,” Critic started one day a few months later in a room backstage with Terri, “He’ll say what the fuck? I thought you were going to be in the punk rock hall of fame, not the Grand Ole goddamn Opry!”

“Oh relax Critic, I’m sure he is proud of you no matter what hall of fame you’re in.” Terri said, laughing a bit at her still in shock partner.

10 minutes earlier before they started their set at the Ryman Auditorium, Critic’s older brother and Terri’s younger sister and sister in law came out onto the stage presenting the plaque stating that they were now members of the Grand Old Opry. 

Critic then took a few more breaths as their manager Marzgurl came running back up.

“Excuse me..umm..Kenny Chesney didn’t show for his show and they need someone to fill his time and..”

“The bastards want us to fill in for him right?” Critic interjected as Marzgurl nodded.

“..plus the audience there loved your performance.” She added, “I think most of them will prefer an encore anyway haha.”

“Well shall we Critic?” 

“Yes!” Critic replied, feeling the happiest he had for a while.

The two then grabbed their guitars and went out on stage as somewhere out there, Nerd smiled.


End file.
